Jak and Kaj
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: On a visit to the rebuilt city of Aeropa, Jak and co. run into an old friend after not having seen them for a really long time. when assassin attacks Kaj, Jak's past is revealed with a few surprises in store. Can he and Kaj stop her visions from coming true, or will there be an unending war between those of light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! riku'sgirl19 here and adding a new fanfic for anyone wanting something new! i've been working on this fanfic for two years and am now wanting to add it for others to enjoy. i don't anything from the Jak and Daxter series except the OC's and the places i make up in the chptrs. plz read and reveiw!

_Dark clouds rolled in from every direction covering the land in a complete darkness that seemed to never stop. A heavy battle raged on in a valley below; horrible creatures `known as lurkers, metal heads and others had commenced a war with the People for world domination. Swords, arrows, claws and eco magic crashed and slammed on both sides, casualties rising from hundreds to thousands by the second. Hovering above, two single forces battled with unending rage. Two, a boy and girl, were clad in pure light, with transcendent wings that were beating with unearthly speed. The other two, boy and girl, were dark cloaked figures with deathly paled skin and eyes that were as black as the clouds above. They battled with light and dark eco, oblivious to the deaths that were occurring below them. The dark boy figure suddenly turned to his left and spoke three rasp words, _

_"join us sister!" _

_ Princess Makaja bolted straight up in her bed, screaming, sending her black muse, Shinta, flying off her chest. She was gathering her breath when her doors burst open, causing her to scream again. First to enter was Kaienah, her personal body-guard and best friend. Her short, spiked black hair darkened her evergreen eyes, but her simple face was alert and looking for the danger. Last to enter was her father, King Jakson; his sun-gold hair flowed to his shoulders and his sea-blue eyes were anxious and worried as he ran to her bed-side._

_ "What's wrong, Makaja," he asked, "Are you hurt?! Was someone attacking you?!" _

_As he looked at her, he noticed her arms were crossed in annoyance, but her eyes were troubled. _

_"Was it the dream again," he sighed. _

_"Does this have to happen every time I have it?" she whispered. _

_"It's only precaution mi hija," he answered calmly kissing her forehead, "I made a vow to your mother that I'd keep you__** safe**__ and __**alive**__." He emphasized the last sentence with a serious tone._

_ Kaj looked away when her father had finished his statement. Since she was a toddler, her mother, Queen Elena, had been ill and unable to walk. It was from over-shock when she heard that Kaj's brother's ship had been destroyed by an unknown enemy and it was said that he did not survive. Kai, now calm, met Kaj's eyes with an understanding; her older brother had also died with Kaj's brother. Neither of them really remembered their brothers or even their names. When Kaj would ask about it, both her parents would turn the question away with silence._

_ "I'm fine Daddy," she assured him with a gentle hug. _

_The king relaxed and returned his daughter's embrace with equal gentleness. _

_"Seeing as there is no danger," he said straitening up, "I think it's time you two got ready for your trip to the Brink; and yes, you still have to go to school today." _

_Kaj groaned as she sulked off to get dressed and packed; going to school was the last thing on her mind on a day like this._

_ The sun shined brightly as the students waited for their bus to come take them for their field trip. After a half hour of waiting, the dense-yellow hellcat arrived with a screeching halt. _

_"Do you think it'll be like the other trip you took Kaj," Kai asked as she took the seat in front of her._

_Kaj's mind went blank for a second; this was her first trip in almost three hundred and __**seven**__ years…_

_ ….._

_** At the age of 10, Kaj was sent to a small settlement called Rock Village to learn how to harness her 'gifts' and to study eco under the legendary Blue Sage. He may have been a genius, but he blabbered about the weirdest things. Half the time after he finished, he would find her fast asleep with her head on a book; other times she would sing with the birds just outside the underwater city near the village. She was there for three weeks when a dark day came; a giant lurker began bombarding the village with flaming boulders! The Blue Sage worked his heart out to making a levitating machine to remove a boulder that blocked the path to the beast. However, Kaj woke up one morning to a crash from downstairs; creeping down quietly she witnessed a struggle between the sage and two intruders. **_

_**"You'll be coming with us to help open the syloes," the man laughed as they all disappeared in a cloud of dark eco. **_

_** Young Kaj hid in fear that they would come back; after four days she heard the villagers coming. It was the warrior who found her in the closet; he carried her out of the house and took her to the others. Kaj was taken in by the geologist, Prof. Ina and later explained what had happened. She became interested in her studies and tried to help her with the lighting-moles that were scared out of their underground dens. One day, Kaj was coming back from feeding the moles and noticed that Ms. Ina was talking to two strangers. What surprised her was that Ms. Ina was talking to an orange otsel with goggles about some sort of compromise. **_

_**However, it was the boy who caught her eye; he was probably about fifteen or sixteen. He was as tall as the geologist, well-built, lightly-tanned skin like hers, blonde hair like the wheat fields back home before the harvest and he had sea-blue eyes just like her father. It was the geologist that saw her and tried to wave her to come over.**_

_** "Oh, there you are Makaja. Come on don't be shy." **_

_**Kaj ran right to Ms. Ina and hid behind her, but peaked around to see the boy smiling at her.**_

_** "I'm afraid she's still a traumatized about what happened with the sage." **_

_**"Yeah, we heard what happened from mister scardy-armor back there," the otsel said as he pointed behind him.**_

_** Kaj giggle out of spite; "So, who are you," she finally asked timidly. "I'm Daxter," the otsel answered, "and this is Jak."**_

_**sry this is so short. i thought i'd just cut it there to see if anyone would want me to continue my fanfic. **_


	2. Chapter 2

chptr2. someone plz read this! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah h!

lol

_After that she'd follow them around secretly to some places the sage didn't want her to venture near; first to the Precursor Basin and then to Boggy Swamp. She fell asleep waiting for them at the swamp's entrance and then found herself on Jak's back, heading toward the sage's house. The aura around the house made her shiver, but Jak gave her a reassuring smile. As they entered, Kaj heard two voices talking about the sage's notes and the underwater Precursor City. Inside was a short green man with a log on his head and a long white beard; the girl was about the same age as Jak, but she had deep-green eyes and short, dark, dark blue hair._

_ "So you boys managed the swamp eh?" the old man said upon their entrance. _

_"Who's this little girl," the girl asked looking up from some notes. _

_"Um, I'm Makaja," she answered timidly. _

_"I'm Samos, the green sage, and this is my daughter Keira," the old sage answered. _

_Kaj had noticed something in the corner and saw a baby bird with a riding-saddle on its back. _

_"Where'd you guys find a Flut-Flut," she asked excitedly as she stroked its feathers. _

_Keira was the one who filled her in on their mission and how they were going north to fix Daxter. Kaj agreed to help them find more power cells since she knew where some extras were hidden. When Jak and Daxter had finally defeated the giant lurker, it was time for her to return home. As she said her good-byes, she wished her new friends good luck on their journey._

…

Kaj broke out of her trance at the sound of a passing hellcat out on the skyway.

'I wonder what happened to them,' she thought as she turned from the window. In front of her, Kai was fast asleep, muttering and twitching in her sleep as if she were dreaming of a fight.

"Mind if I sit here," a deep voice asked suddenly.

Kaj looked up to see Jayden Sky standing next to her. Blushing, she nodded and moved over so he could sit down. Jayden was the smartest, richest and nicest guy in the whole school; he was the new Duke's adopted son (his father, Phoenix, had died some weeks ago during a battle). He and Kaj had been best friends since 4th grade and he has been her secret boyfriend for 3½ yrs now.

"I'm glad you could stay at my Uncle's new palace," he said as smiled at her. His misty-grey eyes shined and his dust-brown hair shimmered in the sunlight; plus his dark skin made him all the more drop-dead gorgeous.

"I'm glad too. It gives me a break from my over-protective family," she sighed as he placed his arm around her, "and it gets me a rematch with the black tigers to test my new abilities." They laughed together as the bus soared over the wide, blue waters of the world.

After four hours of touring the new city of Aeropa and getting a history lesson of its founder, Kaj, Kai and Jayden were dropped off at the Duke's palace. It was the chancellor, who obviously was tired, that greeted them at the door.

"Your father is in the infirmary with some travelers that helped defeat the dreaded Skyheed," he said as an answer to Jayden's question. "And yes, the arena is prepared for the challenge, your majesty," he answered coldly to Kaj's question about the black tigers.

Kai growled at him as they entered the arena, and made him jump slightly. As promised, a 30x25x20ft platform was set for her with 15 Black Tigers in uniform; they bowed in respect to her as she came up. She was greeted by the master.

"You've blossomed quite beautifully, dark angel," he laughed, "but let us see if you've improved your skills."

As she bowed to her first opponent and took out her favorite black sash;

"Bring it," she challenged as she tied it around her eyes.

Coming down the hall twenty minutes later, Duke Stefan was talking with some guests.

"I am truly sorry for getting you caught in this war Jak," he apologized for the 'hundredth' time. "It's alright," Jak said as he stretched, "I just wish we could have saved Phoenix."

He had been in the infirmary for nearly a week, recovering from a gun-shot wound.

"You have to be more careful Jak," Keira said concerned, "I thought I lost you back there."

Jak took her hand and kissed the ring on it, "I promise Keira, I'll be careful."

"Ugh, get a room," Daxter said from Jak's shoulder.

From behind them, a voice cried out, "Hey, Uncle Stefan, back here." Jayden had seen them pass the arena and ran to greet his uncle.

The Duke hugged his nephew and welcomed him home.

"Jayden is my adopted son, he was off at the mainland academy," he said to Jak and the others, "Jayden these are the folks who saved our city. This is Jak, Keira and Daxter."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I also thank you for avenging my father's death by destroying Skyheed," he said sincerely.

"He was Phoenix's only son," the Duke explained, "his mother died of an illness when he was just a toddler, and I was Phoenix's younger brother."

"Not to sound rude Uncle Stefan, but you gotta see this, the Black Tigers are…" Before he could finish, one of the Tigers was thrown right through the door in behind him.

As they ran in, another Tiger was thrown off the platform in front of them, and two others were getting tangled together by their opponent.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Jak said looking up.

To his surprise, they were fighting a girl that was at least 17yrs of age, with golden-bronze hair that was tied back and flowed past the middle of her back. She was tall, slim, and muscular; but what surprised him the most was the she was fighting blind-folded! She fought with such grace it seemed other worldly; not to mention, she was almost merciless when fighting. The last fighter had chased her to the edge of the platform and Jak could tell she sensed the boundary line. The girl suddenly folded her hands as if in a prayer, but what hit the opponent was a blast of red and yellow eco sending the guy flying! The master rang the gong to signify the end.

"You've grown masterfully, dark angel. Till the next time we face again." Jak looked quizzically at the old man for the name he called the girl.

"Alright Kaj," the girl next to him shouted. He also noticed that she relaxed her muscles as if she was holding back from joining the fight.

Tired from the fight, Kaj forgot about the edge and turned, falling off the platform; she fell only for a second when something caught her.

"Geez Kaj, you got to be careful," Jayden laughed taking off her sash.

When the sash was off, she reached for his face and kissed him tenderly on his lips. They pulled apart slowly, but Kaj jumped at the sight of the orange otsel and the boy he was standing by.

"Jak, Daxter?!" she questioned excitedly and disbelievingly.

hope u enjoyed it! plz R&R! i'll add more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

ok...here's chptr three for anyone actually reading this.

**Me:hmmmm... not alot of people know this series huh?**

**Dax: know what?**

**Me: ahhhh! giant orange rat! *hits him with a mallet***

**Kaj: um...that was Daxter...**

**Me: oops! what should we do?**

***Kaj picks him up and drops him down the laundry shute***

**Jak: hey hav u guys seen Dax?**

**Both: NOPE!**

**Jak: weird...thought he came up this way...*walks out***

**Me: *looks at Kaj* should we run and hide?**

**Kaj: let's! *runs out of room***

They looked up at her in surprise when she said their names.

"Uh, do we know you," Daxter asked scratching his ear.

Kaj's smile dropped when he asked that. "You don't remember me," she said.

"Sorry, but we've been through a lot lately and have met tons of different people," Jak answered apologetically. Kaj was surprised when she heard him speak; when she first met him, she thought him to be mute.

"You know these people Kaj," Kai asked skeptically.

"Yes. But it was seven years ago in our time," Kaj answered thoughtfully, "Oh! I think I know something that might just jog your guy's memories."

She opened the bag at her feet and brought out a worn leather book; opening it, she revealed several pictures of a small settlement.

"Hey, that's Rock Village," Keira exclaimed. It showed all the residents smiling at the camera. "Do you see the little girl standing next to the sage," Kaj asked as she pointed to a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, yeah; she was that kid that helped us find the power cells," Daxter said, "but the name escapes me."

Kaj smiled as she asked, "Do you know what Kaj is short for?"

"Hmm, nope, not really," Dax said bored.

"Well, you better remember my tiny orange friend, because it's short for Makaja," she laughed. "Wait you're that little girl," Jak smiled, "I don't believe it. It's so good to see you again!" Kaj hugged him tightly and then gave Keira one in turn.

"Earlier you said 'your time'," Kiera questioned her, "how is it that you're only a teenager, when we met you three centuries ago?"

"Well it's hard to explain really," Kaj explained, "you see, my homeland is below the Brink with the same time flow. However, a curse was brought on us and our lower end of the world was frozen over until about seven years ago. Our people were forgotten since the trades with upper lands were discontinued for the period of time." Silence followed as the truth sank in.

"Hey Kaj, this is my dad's brother, Duke Stefan," Jayden interrupted when she was done.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Makaja," Stefan said bowing to her.

"Princess?!" three voices chorused in confusion.

Kaj laughed slightly, "I never got to tell you guys because: 1) I haven't seen you guys in like three- point-seven centuries, and 2) you wouldn't have believed me if I had told you back then."

"Where did you learn to channel eco like that? And why did the old man call you, 'dark angel'?" Kiera asked. Kaj just shrugged, but Jak could tell that she was hiding something but didn't pester her about it.

….

A few days later, everyone was sitting in the dining hall, talking, laughing, and just having fun.

"So how long have you two been dating now," Kaj asked Jak. He looked at Kiera who was sitting next to Kaj, and she nodded.

"You could say we're actually past the 'dating stage' I guess," he said leaning back in his chair.

Kaj was confused, so she looked to Kiera for some help. That's when she noticed Kiera's left hand, on the ring finger was a pure silver ring with a dazzling white diamond in the middle with four little stones surrounding it; each of them a different color of eco.

"He asked?!" she squealed.

"Took him long enough though," Kiera smiled as she showed the ring to Jayden and Kai.

Kaj's face suddenly lit up and said, "Say, what you think about seeing if my father will let you have your wedding at our place?"

Everyone was taken aback at her offer, but Jak and Kiera gratefully agreed. Asking for a phone, a maid offered to take her to the one down the hall. As Kaj was leaving she noticed Kai getting up to follow.

"Kai, it's okay," she said, "there are no enemies here and you seriously need to relax for a bit. That's an order!"

Kai resentfully slumped back down as Kaj left with the maid.

"Uh, why does she order you around like you're a dog or something," Daxter asked.

"Because I'm part wolf," she smiled showing sharp canine teeth. Everyone laughed as Dax scooted his chair away from her.

Out in the hall, Kaj waited for the maid to leave before she dialed the phone. It rang for a few seconds and then was answered by a girlly voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Klieo it's me," she said recognizing the voice.

"Well, miss home already," she teased.

"Hmmm, not yet," Kaj said acting bored, "but I do need to talk to my dad." Klieolenzia put her on hold and went to go get the king.

Meanwhile, in the east tower directly behind Kaj, a sniper positioned his gun at her back. He was an under-cover agent that joined a rebellion to learn their secrets. Being the 'new' guy, he was given the assassination mission: kill the princess of Coraxilum. However, he would only make it look like he killed her, that way war would be avoided.

Taking careful aim, and avoiding all vital areas, he fired the shot!

i hope that gets more ppl to read! if u like...plz review and tell what u think! i do not own anything from the Jak and Daxter games. i only own the OC's i make up.


	4. Chapter 4

ok. here's the latest chptr. i am currently working on my Fairy Tail fanfic as we speak, but i thought i'd update this one since i have the next few chptrs done.

**Kaj: why was i shot?!**

**Me: to be honest idk. most of my OC's get injured in some way...**

**Kai: U DARE THREATEN THE PRINCESS?!**

**Me: hey! i'm not killing her! i just wanted to add more to the dramatic upcomings.**

**Jak: what's going on in here? and hav u guys found Dax yet? **

**All: nope! *Jak walks out***

**Kaj: he still in the laundry shute?**

**Me: YEP! **

**Jayden: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own anything from Jak and Daxter except upcoming OC's**

As the assassin fired Kaj was talking to her dad. "It's good to hear you sweetie," King Jakson said as he answered the phone.

"You too Dad," she said smiling, "listen, two friends of mine are engaged and I was wondering if we could please have their wedding at the castle?!"

She could hear her father laughing, "Well, I guess we could make an exception since you worked hard to improve your grades," he joked, "so what are their names?"

"The bride's name is Kiera and she's really pretty, and the groom's name is…" before she could finish, there was a sound of shattering glass and she suddenly felt a sting at her side. She looked down and saw blood staining her shirt and running down her skirt.

"Kaj is everything alright? What was that noise," her father asked concerned.

"Daddy…" was all that came out of her mouth. The walls started to tilt, so she leaned on the table for balance, but she slipped; her fall knocked down a glass vase and disconnected the phone.

Back in the dining room, no one was aware of the events that took place.

"Tatha could you please see how much longer Kaj is going to be," the Duke asked after five minutes.

The maid bowed and left the room; she was almost rounding the corner when she saw the vase on the floor. Walking carefully around the mess, she finally saw the real mess; she felt the blood drain from her as she looked upon the unconscious girl on the floor. She knelt down and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Your Highness, are you alright," she asked; she carefully turned Kaj on her back, revealing the girl's abdomen covered in blood. Her high-shrilled scream echoed through the halls as she ran back to the dining hall. Everyone was on their feet when she got there.

"What's wrong Tatha," the duke demanded. She tried her best to speak, but all that came out were stutters and hysterical sobbing; then she fell to her knees and fainted; that's when everyone saw the blood on her hands.

Kai was the first out the door and Jak was right behind her; they didn't know what had happened, but they both had guessed it had something to do with Kaj. Rounding the corner where the phone was, Kai came to an abrupt stop, causing Jak to smack right into her.

"Kai, why'd you stop, we have to find…" but he finally noticed something wrong with her.

Her chest was heaving heavily, both hands covered her mouth as if to stop the gasps and her eyes were rimmed red with the threat of tears. He finally turned to see what was causing her weird spasms. He saw Kaj on her back with her hair spilling out under her, a small hole could be seen just above the right hip; but what was worse was that she lying in a small pool of blood!

Kai screamed with such infuriated rage that she punched the marble flooring, causing it to crack under the great force she pushed into it. Her wolf senses were on high alert now; she caught the scent through the broken window and jumped through it before Jak could stop her. The jump was easy for her, but the window cut a fairly large gash on her bicep. 'I was so stupid to obey that order,' she cursed to herself, 'whoever did this is going pay with their lives.' Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow run through the blackened courtyard.

"Stop you coward!" she screamed.

The shadow was a man of his late twenties to early thirties; he stank of sweat, and strongly of gunpowder.

"I'm not surprised you found me, Lady Kaienah," he remarked, "A youth of a noble wolf line is greatly noted. Your father, Sir Jacob was a strong man and died protecting King Jakson; and your mother, Lady Elaine, a remarkable woman, but sadly died of illness after your birth into this world. There's also the fact that your brother died along with the prince before you were born. How is it though, that you are the last of your kind, hmmm?"

"You don't know anything! Even if you did you would never understand!" she hollered baring her teeth.

As she reached for her long-sword, the forces of nature began to swirl around her like a typhoon. She spun the sword over her head and an unearthly light glowed from it; after it shone brightly, she thrust it into the ground where a six-pointed star had formed. The man stared in awe as six wolves emerged from those points;

A **flame** wolf, glowing with heat and destruction,

A **water** wolf, flowing with depth and life,

A **wind** wolf, hovering with gale and force,

An **earth** wolf, standing with strength and stability,

A **light **wolf, beaming with purity and power,

A **shadow** wolf, growling with hatred and death;

Kaj had transformed into a russet wolf with the sword in her mouth. The man had no other choice but to run, with 7 deadly, natural beasts chasing after him.

Meanwhile, back in the palace, Jak carefully picked Kaj up to fully see the damage. 'Kiera's going to freak when she finds out what I'm doing,' he swore under his breath, 'but this is a matter of life or death!' Placing both hands over the wound, he focused his energy into his hands. He could feel the body stitching itself, but before he could finish Kaj stood up so fast he didn't even see her move. She grabbed him by the throat, not with a hand but a spiritual force. What was really weird was that she was eye-level with him, but he was floating 4-5inches off the ground. When he saw her eyes, they were pitch black, her skin deathly pale, but her hair was the same color.

_**"What have we here, a mere boy?"**_ she spoke in a haunting voice, "_**butwhat's this, I see a blank in your memory; why don't we fix that!"**_

She placed her hand in front of his face and a voltaic force attacked his brain! The sheer touch of it made him cry out in severe pain and flung him against the side of the hall! When his mind came into focus for a few seconds, Kaj was back on the ground, back to normal, and looking at him drained and horrified. Stars began to dance across his vision, and then were replaced by images he didn't recognize. His conscious gave into those images as his mind blacked- out.

Well...that was...uh. anyway plz R&R

**Me: see, i didn't kill anyone!**

**Kai: fine! ur off the hook for now.**

**Me: *sighs* **

***a scream comes from down stairs***

**Kaj: what the hell was that? *currently cuddling with Jayden***

***From down stairs***

**Jak: Dax! why the heck are you in the laundry shute?!**

**Daxter: just get me outta here! i'm gonna get those girls!**

**Me: *thinks for a minute* how long was he in there?**

**Kaj: i think almost two days?**

***everyone in the rooms bursts out laughing***

**Jayden: i can't believe it took him that long to wake up!**

**Me: well...i did hit him with a giant mallet...**

**Kai: and...**

**Me:*shrugs* whatevs!**


	5. Chapter 5

wow! haven't updated in awhile! i starting to think that ppl really don't like this story, but i'm still gonna leave it up for random readers who might like it!

I don't own Jak and Daxter except the OC's

* * *

Kaj was up on her elbows; she could feel her body rack with pain as she pushed herself towards Jak. She could see that he was hurt both physically and internally; she guessed that her powers were a part of the cause. She reached out and touched his hand; a power surge went through her arm into her head and she started to see dancing visions. Shouts came from behind her as she started to black out from the blood loss. She knew Jayden was holding her just before her eyes shut.

Jayden felt tears run down his face as he looked at the girl he loved so much; her blood was beginning to stain his shirt but he didn't care. Next to him, Kiera was crying Jak's name as she tried to wake him up. Jayden felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his uncle's eyes; comfort and concern filled every inch of them.

"Jayden, my son, we must act quickly in order to save her," the Duke calmly said, "Kiera, is Jak alright?" They both turned to see Kiera crying next to Jak, but it was Daxter that answered,

"Uh, I'm taking a wild guess and say that something tried to choke him and then threw him against the wall." Dax said as he pointed to Jak's throat and at the huge dent in the wall.

The Duke had one guard carry Makaja, two to carry Jak and a couple of maids to clean up the mess and to check on Tatha. Duke Stefan called for a specialist doctor who worked all over the Brink to examine Jak and Kaj. Three hours had passed since the doctor had arrived and no word had come to them about his progress. Around 11:30 p.m. the doors finally opened and the doctor came directly to the Duke.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said calmly, "the girl's wound seemed to have missed all major arteries, organs, and hit right between the space of the heart and lung. There was a bit of muscle damage, but I was able to stitch it up clean. The boy, however, has no visible physical injury, but he will have a few bruised thoracic bones and both of them seem to be in a rehabilitated comatose. I suspect that they should wake in 2 to 3 days."

"Thank you so much doctor," Stefan said shaking the man's hand. He followed everyone into the infirmary and finally noticed a large black wolf hiding behind him. On its back, a dirt-covered, bloodied Kaienah held out something to the Duke. It was a scent bomb that was used to throw off hunting hounds if a criminal attempted an escape.

"It was scented strongly with ammonia," was all she said as the wolf took her over to Kaj's bedside. It crouched down so she could lie down against it easily. She instantly fell asleep and the wolf just stayed beside her. Keira fetched a blanket and carefully laid it over Kai so that she wouldn't freeze. Everyone else headed back to their rooms to get some sleep, but who could sleep after the horrible events of the past few hours.

* * *

Jak felt himself floating in the darkness for what seemed like forever. Then in a distance he heard the sound of two kids shouting, so he 'flew' in the direction he heard it from. In a flash of light, he found himself standing in golden field surrounded by a few trees and a small lake. The shouting got closer and Jak just stared in shock as he watched himself at the age of six run by him without notice. Another boy ran after him and the memory hit him hard.

**"Jak, slow down would you?!" 7yr old Jay yelled after him. Jay was Kai's older brother and they looked so much alike. "We should probably return home now!"**

** "Come on Jay, we still have till lunch to be out here," little Jak protested. He ran to the lake and made green balls of eco come out around the lake and moved them into shapes of his making.**

**"You're getting better at controlling your gifts," Jay praised, "but… I wonder if your mom had the baby yet?" **

**Jay knew that he got his attention so he changed into a small silver wolf so that Jak could ride on his back. Young Jak jumped onto Jay's back and they raced north of the fields.**

**Over the hill Jak saw a village that stretched throughout the valley as far as the eye could see. Merchants, blacksmiths, bakers and every other type of trader worked diligently as friends, family and neighbors walked along the cobble stoned streets. What really got Jak's attention as he followed his younger self was an enormous palace right in the middle of the city; its stone walls and marble white columns gleamed in the sunlight making the blue tiled roofs look like ocean waves. Jak noticed that the gate guards saluted as young Jak and Jay raced to the palace. They ran down halls and up stair ways scaring servants and maids who came around the corners or out of rooms. Jay ran straight to Jak's parents' room, but having paws instead of feet, he slammed them both into the doors with a loud 'oomph'!**

**The doors opened to reveal a young woman in her mid-twenties with sharp black hair, and green eyes filled with annoyance. **

**"Do the two of you have to be so loud," she scolded as she placed a hand on her small round belly, "the Queen is trying to rest."**

**"Let them come in Elaine," a rough voice said.**

**A man appeared behind her dressed in amour, he had soft brown hair and golden eyes like Jay. Jak apologized to Jay's parents and walked past them into the room.**

**By the large white canopy bed stood King Jakson, a tall, mildly muscular man with bright blonde hair, sea-blue eyes and an expression of joy and relief. He turned to Jak and waved him over. Jak ran to his father; in the bed was his mother, Queen Elena, her honey brown hair streamed down her back like a waterfall and her amber eyes were tired but happy. The king picked up his son and sat him next his mother; in the queen's arms, a tiny bundle of blankets stirred as if to get comfortable.**

**"This is your new baby sister Jak," his mother said as she carefully placed the baby in Jak's arms. A small pink face stared up at him with bright amber-hazel eyes and a tuft of dark blonde hair covered her head. On her left wrist was the same sun/star shaped birth mark that he had on his right wrist.**

**"What's her name," Jak asked as his little sister's fist gripped his finger tightly.**

**"We don't know yet," his father said.**

**"We want her name to be something special, unique, and that suits her," his mother replied.**

**Jak felt his knees give out as his younger self gave his parents a name that would shock him,**

**"I think her name should be Kaj," little Jak said smiling at his mother.**

**The king and queen looked at their son with questioning looks so he explained, "It's my name spelled backwards."**

**The king and queen looked at their son with stunned expressions, but when they looked at each other, they started to laugh. What surprised everyone was when there was a little high squeal like wind chimes and small bells. They all looked at the little princess who was wiggling in her brother's arms. **

**"Well, she seems to like the name," the king laughed. "Oh! I have the perfect name!" cried the queen, "Makaja, and Kaj can be a nick-name!"**

**"That's a great idea mama!" little Jak smiled, and then he looked at his sister and just said, "Hi Makaja!"**

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

Well...its been awhile since i've updated! i guess i almost gave up, but my lil brother, Mack, reminded me that its my story and i choose what to do with it. even if no one really reads it, i still love writing and won't ever stop!

**Me: *slamming head on desk* stupid! stupid! stupid!**

**Kaj: ok...two questions: where the hell have you been?!...and why are you slamming your head on the desk?!**

**Me: i forgot to update this story when i've been so~ devoted to my others...**

**Jak: its not your fault...**

**Me: yeah it is! i'm the writer!**

**Kaj: well...you're back now! that's all that matters!**

**Me: *chuckles* thanks guys!**

* * *

Jak was once again surrounded by darkness; his breathing heavy as is he was just punched in the stomach. This memory meant that not only were his parents alive, but he was a prince and Kaj was his sister! He heard a soft sob behind him and noticed Kaj on her knees crying with her head in her hands. He got up and walked over to her; she looked up at him with eyes full of joyful and sorrowful tears. Then she ran into his open arms and just cried even harder; Jak knew that she had seen everything he did and just held her.

"After all these years and it was just a memory that kept you from home," she hiccupped, "but how did you survive? I've been told it was a storm but I knew father was hiding something!"

Before Jak could even answer, the darkness around them changed and they entered another memory long forgotten.

** "Jak, what are you doing up there!?" Jay yelled from the deck. He was looking up at the crow's nest of the ship 'Predator' where little Jak was playing with the lookout. Jay knew that if his father saw this, he would get a scolding. Then it hit him that his father was gone; Sir Jacob had taken a fatal blow that was intended for the king in the Scarlet Battle just seven months ago. Now he had to be the one to make sure his mother and new born sibling would be safe; not to mention he had to get the prince down from mast.**

** "Hey Jay, you got to see the view from up there," Jak shouted as he was lowered by rope from the lookout. **

** "You know your dad doesn't want you doing anything stupid," Jay said pressing the bridge of his nose, "I have to keep you safe; it's my birth right." Jak's smile faded knowing that he had made his best friend worry again.**

** Jay knew he could never stay mad at the young prince for long, so he tagged him and they started to race up and down the ship. The crew laughed at the boys when they slid on the wet deck right into the captain's quarters. "You boys making a habit of slamming into things or is it just a jinx?" King Jakson laughed as he looked up from the charts. The captain and he had been discussing the profits they made from the recent trades with the upper lands.**

** Suddenly, a loud explosion sent the ship rocking; everyone ran on deck to find an unknown ship firing at the 'Predator'! Jak and Jay ran to the head mast to help with ropes and gunpowder. Jay sensed that another cannon- fire was coming; he quickly changed into his wolf form then grabbed Jak by his leather belt and jumped overboard! The second explosion tore Jak from Jay's jaw and sent them plummeting into the blue waters. Jak had hit his head hard; when he came to the surface, he swam to the large mass of wood in front of him. All around him he could hear the shouts of the crew men and someone calling out to him, "Jak?! Jay?!" **

** His mind floated in and out of consciousness till finally he blacked out. The waves rocked the little boy till it came in sight of a fishing boat; the man inside it rowed over and picked up the boy out of the water. He headed toward his home island, Sandover Village. The fisherman took the unconscious boy straight to the sage's house where he was treated for his injuries. Little Jak started hearing voices in the black fog of his mind.**

** "I'm tellin' ya, the boy was on a make shift raft," said someone with a husky, scratchy voice, "And I even caught the scent of gun powder off of him; sounds like his ship was attacked. Anyway, I'd better head back out on the waters and go catch me some dinner." Jak heard footsteps leaving down some type a wooden platform.**

** "He does seem to have a bit of a head trauma, but nothing too serious," said the deep voice closest to Jak, "are you sure you want to take him in my friend?"**

** "It won't be a bother, Samos," answered a British voice, "have I no family in this village and I would quite enjoy having a youngin' in my home."**

**Jak finally opened eyes, but the sunlight made him flinch catching the attention of the two men. "Well, it seems your finally awake boy." Jak turned to see a green man with a white beard and white hair tied around the log on his head. The man next to him was a slight man with yellow hair framing his face and his bald head; he also had a glass lens over one eye. They asked him numbers of questions, but he could only remember his name and age. The British talker took him home and said to just call him his uncle. The next day Jak went to see Samos and came upon another boy his age sweeping the porch of Samos' house. He was about the same height, but his hair was an orangish-red and he had pale orange and yellow skin.**

**"What are you looking at," the boy snapped at him. Jak just shook his head in response. "Not much of a talker huh; you must be the newbie, Jak right, old green stuff was talking about you when I got here this morning." Jak knew he was waiting for a response, but he didn't really know what to say. "My name's Daxter; you want me to show you around; it ain't much here but it's the only home I know." Jak smiled at the fact that he had found a friend; over the next few years, the two boys were as thick as thieves and always got into trouble. Jak was also taking lessons from Samos about the Precursors and all that they left behind. **

**Then it went to when Jak and Daxter snuck out to Misty Island where Daxter was turned into an otsel. That was also the same time that the boys first met Keira and started their journey north.**

"Wow," Kaj said after things went black again, "I never thought….."

"That all that happened to me," Jak finished for her.

"No! I never thought that Daxter would be that ugly looking! He's probably better off as an otsel so he doesn't scare all the girls away."

Jak had never laughed so hard in his life. The fact that what Kaj said is exactly what a few others have said just made it hilarious. It took him a few minutes to finally calm down; Kaj looked at him like he had gone crazy but she just shrugged it off. Suddenly, like as if the floor was torn from under their feet, they started to fall into the dark abyss.

* * *

That'll be all for now! plz R&R


End file.
